


My Family

by MonPetitTresor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Freak out, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Multi, Panic, Pregnant Sam, Threesome - M/M/M, this is a fluffly piece of nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4302093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonPetitTresor/pseuds/MonPetitTresor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fluff piece of something that I wrote for my boyfriend after he requested a Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam mpreg fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I don't even know why I'm posting it, except that my partner insisted I do it or he would. So here's this silly fluffy mpreg one-shot I wrote in like, an hour

“Sammy, just open the door, please?”

“Come on, Samuel. Open up and let us inside.”

Sam curled himself up tighter and shook his head even though he knew his lovers couldn’t see him. There was no way he was opening the door. No way was he going back out there. Sitting on the floor with his back against the door, he stared at the small motel bathroom and the hastily drawn sigils on the walls that kept his angelic lovers from coming inside. “Go away!” He didn’t want to see them. He didn’t want to see anyone. Nausea churned in his stomach and he couldn’t stop the whimper that slipped out as he pressed his forehead to his drawn up knees.

Immediately all sound cut off on the other side of the door. Sam knew they’d heard him; that little whimper would’ve been louder to them than any of his shouting. The two archangels were always extremely in tune with Sam and especially with any signs of distress. Being stuck outside of the room while he was obviously unhappy and unwell was most likely killing them. In his panic, Sam couldn’t really bring himself to care as much as he should.

“Sammich, please.” Gabriel’s voice lowered to that soft, soothing cadence that it only took with his lovers.

“It’s going to be all right, Sam.” Lucifer spoke next, and while his voice wasn’t _soft_ , it was steady, solid in a way that usually made Sam feel safe and secure. “This is a wonderful thing. A blessing. You’ve got no reason to be afraid.”

‘ _No reason to be afraid_ ’. That echoed around in Sam’s head and he couldn’t help but repeat the words incredulously. “No reason to be afraid?” He curled his hands tightly into his shirt against his sides and fought back the hysterical laugh that was bubbling up. “You tell me I’m somehow magically _pregnant_ with a batch of _angel babies_ and then you try and say I’ve got _no reason to be afraid_?” His voice cracked a little at the end and suddenly, the nausea that had been just a threat before was now a very immediate problem, sending him scrambling forward to the toilet and into a position that had become far too familiar the past few days.

He’d been feeling ill for the better part of a week now. Usually, Gabriel and Lucifer would’ve been all over that, forcing him into bed and trying to pump him full of soup and medicine and grace, anything to make him feel better. It was still surprising to Sam sometimes just how overprotective the two archangels truly could get. Even growing up with Dean, who was a mother-hen if Sam had ever seen one, he hadn’t been prepared for just how bad these two could get. For the most part he could manage it and didn’t mind indulging them. It felt kind of good to be pampered and spoiled by his lovers. But sometimes they could go a little overboard with it. Hence why, when he’d woken up a week ago feeling sick, he hadn’t bothered calling them back from their ‘official business’ they’d gone to deal with in Heaven. Now that the apocalypse was over, there was a lot to be dealt with in Heaven, and sometimes they had to vanish up there for a while, though they made a point never to be gone longer than a week.

They’d been there this morning when Sam had woken up and, at first, he’d been thrilled to see them, to feel them on either side of him. Thinking that he was going to get one of his usual happy reunions, he’d given enough thought to be grateful that Dean and Castiel were in their own room nearby and not sharing with him, and he’d sighed into his mates’ touch.

He hadn’t expected the soft, revenant touches, though he wasn’t dumb enough to complain. He definitely hadn’t expected what came next.

Sam knew that locking himself in the bathroom and painting angel-proof sigils on the walls was probably a bit drastic. But it wasn’t every day that a _man_ was told by his _angelic lovers_ that he wasn’t sick, he was carrying their baby. And not just baby—bab _ies_. Plural.

His fingers curled tightly into the sides of the toilet seat as what little food he’d managed to get in from dinner last night made a return appearance. He stopped paying any real attention to the outside world until his stomach finally gave him a breath and he was slumped, breathing heavily. He gave the toilet a quick flush to get rid of the smell that was only making him more nauseous. When the sound from the toilet finally faded away, he became aware for the first time of the multitude of voices coming from the motel room. It wasn’t just Gabriel and Lucifer out there anymore. Who…he didn’t even get time to think the question before he heard one voice he’d recognize anywhere. “He’s _WHAT_?” Almost immediately after there was a scrambled blend of voices that Sam couldn’t even begin to decipher. Nor did he care to. He knew who was out there now. Castiel and Dean must’ve showed up at some point.

Folding his arms on the toilet seat, Sam sighed as he rested his forehead on his arms. In the back of his mind was the thought that he was really lucky Gabriel liked to snap their rooms clean when he came by.

There was a small commotion outside the bathroom door that had Sam tensing. Seconds later, he relaxed again as he heard Dean bark out “Just back off! You really think he’s gonna want all of you featherheads in there?”

Sam snorted at that. Only Dean would speak to angels that way.

There was a bit of fiddling with the bathroom doorknob as Dean popped the cheap little lock. Sam tried to move, to lift his head, but another wave of nausea hit and he was once more bracing himself as his stomach tried to forcefully eject itself from his body. He didn’t hear the door open, or Dean shooing everyone away, or even as the door closed again. But he felt it as familiar hands gathered his hair back from his face and drew it into a loose ponytail. There was the sound of running water and then a cool, damp cloth was pressing against the back of Sam’s neck and a warm hand was rubbing up and down his back. It brought back a ton of memories of countless motel rooms over the years, the rooms changing but the scene the same every time. His brother was always the one there, rubbing his back, holding back his hair, giving him medicine, taking care of him when he was sick. Dean had always been there.

When Sam was finally able to sit back, Dean’s hands were there to guide him to rest against the tub, and then he was handing him a paper cup of water. He focused for a bit on taking a few sips of the water and waiting to see if it was going to settle in his stomach. Eventually, though, there was no putting it off, and he snuck a quick look up at his brother through his bangs. Dean was leaning against the sink, feet crossed at the ankle and his arms folded over his chest. He was staring down at Sam with a look that was half concerned and half amused. “So…”

“No.” Sam cut him off before he could say anything. His own voice was hoarse from all the vomiting but it was firm. “I don’t wanna hear it.” He could just imagine the multitude of jokes building there.

“Okay, okay. Calm down, Samantha.”

Groaning, Sam drew his legs up towards his chest and dropped his forehead down to his knees. He had a feeling he was going to be hearing that name a _lot_ for the next while. “I hate you.”

He heard Dean’s warm, easy laugh. “I know you do.” He gave Sam a second to breathe before he spoke again. “So, not that I don’t understand the whole freak out thing, but you think maybe you might’ve gone just a _bit_ overboard?” Dean asked, rapping his knuckles against one of the angel sigils on the wall. “They were freaking out when Cas and I showed up. I think Lucifer was ready to try tearing down the walls just to get inside. Cas and I barely convinced them to back off so I could come in here. I think Cas only managed it cause he told them you wouldn’t talk with them lurking right outside.

So that meant they weren’t out there. Sam both relaxed at that and tensed, which was a strange sensation. He was glad they weren’t just standing there listening but he wanted them close. Oh, hell, he didn’t know what he wanted. Groaning, he tipped his head back and wiped his hands over his face. “This is bad, Dean. This is really bad.”

“Wanna tell me why? I mean, it’s freaky, sure, but you’ve always been a freak anyways.”

“Why doesn’t anyone else seem to see this?” Sam snapped. He pushed his hands into his hair and curled them tight, giving a small yank. “This isn’t funny! You’re all taking this so easily! Why aren’t any of you panicking?”

When he looked up, he found Dean had lost the smile. He was much more alert now and sharp green eyes were locked right on Sam. “Why don’t you explain to me why it is we should be freaking out? I know it can’t be for your health. As much as those two drive me freaking insane, even I know they won’t let anything bad happen to you.”

“And what if they can’t stop it?” The question shot out before Sam could stop it. Once it did, though, he couldn’t stop the rest of it from pouring out. “Neither one of them are all that popular in Heaven, Dean. You know that! And me?” He barked out a painful laugh devoid of all humor. “The God Squad hasn’t ever been shy about what they think about me! You really think they’re all going to be cool with the Abomination being freaking pregnant! They’re not going to just stand by and let this happen and _no one_ seems to understand that!”

“Woah, woah, woah!” Holding out his hands, Dean cut into Sam’s rant before he could get himself any more worked up than he already was. He pushed off from the sink and stared down seriously at his baby brother. “Just take a deep breath. You gotta calm down, man. Do you really think that any of us are gonna let anything happen to you? We’ve fought against Heaven and Hell before and you damn well better believe we’d do it again! No one’s laying their hands on you. They’re gonna have to get past me, Cas, Gabe and Luce. None of those douchebags have managed it before. What makes you think they’re gonna manage it now?”

A bit of the tension in Sam’s shoulders eased. It was hard to refute logic like that. Angels had been after him plenty of times before. After _both_ of them. None had managed to really get to them. Especially not once Lucifer and Gabriel joined up with them. Having those two on their side was one hell of a protection package.

Dean rolled his eyes at him and moved forward to reach down and grab Sam’s hand. “C’mon, let’s get your ass in bed. You always end up sleeping after you throw up and I’m not hauling your giant ass up off this floor.”

“Yes you would.” Sam felt obligated to grumble. It was amazing how one small conversation with his brother had relaxed him. It hadn’t taken away his fears, but it’d brought them to a more manageable level. The panic was still there but it had tapered down enough that he finally felt like he could breathe past it. But no matter how much better he felt, snarking at Dean was sort of second nature by now. However, he did let his brother pull him up. Once he’d brushed away the taste of vomit in his mouth, he gratefully accepted the shoulder to lean on as he was led back out to the main room.

As Dean had said, there was no one else out here, but that sense that Sam carried inside of him at all times told him that his mates weren’t far away.

He let Dean help him over into bed and was amused that his brother even went so far as to pull the blankets up over him. Having been in bed before, he was still in his pajamas, so he didn’t have to worry about pulling anything off as he snuggled down into the blankets. He heard Dean move away and there were a few low sounds before he came back over to the bed and set something on the nightstand. Sam peeked an eye open to find a cup of water sitting there. “You want me to keep everyone away for a while?” Dean offered. He’d do it, too, Sam knew. Even if it’d be a pain in the ass to keep them back, if it was what Sam wanted, he’d do it.

The younger Winchester shook his head, closing his eyes once more. “No. Go ahead and send them in.” He didn’t want to hide from them anymore.

A gentle hand brushed over his forehead and then Dean was gone, heading towards the door. It only took a moment after the door shut before Sam heard the rustle of feathers and that sensation of his mates went from ‘ _nearby’_ to _‘right here’_. The bed shifted underneath their weight and Sam found himself surrounded. The cool presence of Lucifer curled around Sam’s back while Gabriel’s heat pressed in close against his front. Somehow, in the middle of such opposite temperatures, it made a space that was just right, and he sighed happily down into it.

Lucifer’s hand traced up and over Sam’s bicep and he pressed kisses along the back of his shoulder, while Gabriel snuggled in as close as he could get against Sam’s front, his head tucking underneath the hunter’s chin where he could press kisses of his own against the hollow of Sam’s throat. Their legs all tangled together and Sam felt sheltered and protected. Wrapped up in them, it made it hard to hold on to his fears. He pressed his nose in against Gabriel’s hair and breathed in the smell of Sam’s shampoo from their last shared shower, underscored by the scents of pine and honey and lightning that were always there, and he smiled when he noticed that a hint of Lucifer’s scent was starting to cling there as well, a surprising mix of something that reminded Sam of summer beaches and bonfires and the sharp bite of winter.

He felt Gabriel chuckle against him. “Quit sniffing me, weirdo.”

It was something they teased him about often. And if Gabriel was teasing him with that warm tone, and Lucifer was chuckling against Sam’s hair, they couldn’t be too mad at him for shutting them out. “You smell good.” Sam teased back, purposely sniffing him again just to get another of those laughs. “You’re starting to smell like all of us.”

“It should worry me, how pleased you sound by that.” Gabriel remarked dryly. Still, Sam could feel how pleased he was by it.

Closing his eyes, Sam burrowed back against Lucifer a little more, pleased at the arm that wrapped around his waist, and he used his own arm to keep Gabriel pressed up against him. In the middle of them was one of his favorite places to be. Secure here, he had the courage to find the words he wanted. “I’m sorry.” He apologized first, because that was important.

“We understand you needed to freak out a bit, kiddo.” Gabriel murmured.

Lucifer pressed another kiss against Sam’s shoulder. “But we can’t help you if you shut us out.”

“I know; I’m sorry. I just, I got scared.”

The arms around him tightened slightly and he felt both his lovers press in just that much closer. Lucifer’s hand flattened over Sam’s stomach and the hunter swore he could feel the protectiveness in that gesture. “No one’s going to hurt you, or our fledglings. They cannot be made without our Father’s blessing. The fact that you carry them is a miracle and one that will be celebrated, both here and in Heaven.”

Sam wanted to believe it. Really, he did. But he couldn’t quite cut off all of his racing thoughts. “Are you sure? I mean, I’m not…”

One of Gabriel’s hands slipped between them and his fingers pressed against Sam’s lips. Pulling back, he glared at Sam, amber eyes unusually serious. “Don’t you dare finish that. You’re amazing and wonderful and I don’t care what anyone else has to say about it. Who cares about them?” Sliding his hand off Sam’s lips, he cupped the hunter’s cheek, drawing him in for a kiss. “Forget about them.” He murmured against Sam’s lips. “They don’t matter. We know who you are and we love you. The rest of it doesn’t matter.”

“What matters to us is you. Do you want this?” Lucifer asked him.

As if there was any other answer he could give. Whether it was stupid or not, even if it would end in trouble for them all, there was only one way that Sam could answer that. “Yes.”

He felt Gabriel’s lips curve against his before he was being kissed again, deeper this time, that agile tongue pressing in to taste and tease and steal any words Sam had left. When Gabriel pulled back, Sam tried to follow, a different kind of whimper breaking free this time. He felt Lucifer let out a low chuckle against his shoulder and then the archangel was once more nosing through his hair, seeking out the back of his neck. The two wrapped themselves around Sam and pressed their love against his skin with fingers and lips. They chased away the fears that Sam knew would come back at a later time despite their best efforts. Still, he thought he’d be able to handle them next time. _They_ would be able to handle it.

Two hands were stroking over his stomach now, stroking over the small sparks of grace within, and Sam smiled. They’d handle anything, the group of them, and in the end, it would be worth it. This was their family. _His_ family. And to the Winchesters, family meant everything.


End file.
